


Exteriorizing

by Lanyakea



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Underage Sex, Peter is 21, Possessive Behavior, Protective Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Smut, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanyakea/pseuds/Lanyakea
Summary: After a terrible day, Tony does the only thing that can bring him comfort: he goes to complain to his boyfriend and seek his attention.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Exteriorizing

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had this idea, and there it is. 
> 
> A big thank you to my beta, marshmallowparker!
> 
> Enjoy

Tony used to act on a whim.

He didn't think twice. When he had an idea, a desire, or a feeling, he would simply act to meet his own requirements as quickly as possible. And although this mania has caused him many troubles in the past, it didn't seem to want to stray from him over the years. The man continued to do what he liked when and where it pleased him.

That night, the 'when' was late after work, after all those long hours had finished draining him of all his energy, both mentally and physically.

The 'where' was somewhere in Queens, a place he knew so well he could have gone there with a blindfold over his eyes.

Regarding the 'with whom', if there was to be one, well… it was with the most important person in the world to the billionaire, the one who could kiss all his ailments far away, and who could make him forget the definition of discontent with a smile.

_Knock knock knock._

_…Knock._

Tony glanced at his watch.

Already 10:34 PM? Maybe he was already asleep. Or maybe he had his headphones on, and he was still listening to the same song over and over again, as he liked to do - until he was disgusted by the very same music. Or maybe he was on patrol-

The door cracked open.

Peter then appeared, his large chocolate eyes expressing both surprise and joy. Then a happy sigh passed through his pink lips. “Tony.”

The man smiled broadly.

"Baby."

With this, the two boys moved forward to enfold each other, just as natural as breathing was. They stood there for a while, not much worried about whether anyone could see them together - they had nothing to hide or fear.

When they finally parted, Peter put his hand against his boyfriend's cheek, eager to make contact even only to feel his skin against his.

“Why didn't you tell me you were coming? It's late."

It wasn't a reproach. Simple curiosity. Tony didn't answer, though. His gaze remained anchored on the younger's, as his hands slowly caressed his hips in small, even circles. Peter knew silence had multiple meanings, so he searched through the engineer's dark eyes, hoping to find an answer to his question.

"You look pale... is everything okay? Did something happen?"

This time Tony decided to respond rather than let Peter imagine the worst. "Everything is fine. I'm just… exhausted."

"Oh," the younger man relaxed, his thumb lightly stroking his lover's cheekbone in a comforting motion. "Hard day?"

“Hard day.” Tony confirmed, lowering his head, feeling the stress and irritation of the previous hours weigh on his shoulders. Damn it, all over his being. He wanted to sleep. And drink. And yell. To complain. Maybe cry, too. One thing for sure, he was a wreck. It was not the kind of image he used to show of himself. But Peter was different. Peter was home.

"I see."

Peter's hand moved back after a final caress. “Okay, let's go inside.”

And they did. Tony was greeted by that warm, familiar atmosphere he cherished so much, which already made him feel better.

Peter's apartment was quite small overall. Something that might make the billionaire feel cramped and uncomfortable compared to his own residences. But no. He loved this place. From the old paint on the walls that was chipping off, to the old used furniture that was visibly tarnishing. From the squeaky parquet floor to sizzling light bulbs. From the rusty lock on the main door to the trophies and photos that proudly adorned the living room shelves. In their own way, every little detail helped to fashion this place to Peter's reflection. The boy asked for nothing more, and he was living happily with what he had.

Well, 'boy'. Tony knew better than anyone that Peter Parker was no longer a boy. He had his own roof, paid his bills, knew how to drive, went to college, and best of all, the icing on the cake: he tolerated some alcohols, which was by far the most flagrant development since they had met.

"Here, let me get rid of this for you. You look like an old penguin on the verge of suicide with your dark circles." Peter commented lightly, pulling off the black jacket of the man’s suit.

"What I love so much about you, you brat, above all, is your kindness."

Peter snorted in amusement, putting the folded jacket on the back of a chair in the kitchen area; adjacent to the living room. Tony automatically followed him, like an electron drawn to his proton. His hands came back to rest on the hips of his young boyfriend as he nestled his nose in his neck; fond of his apple and vanilla scent. Peter hummed with approval, tilting his head to the right to give the man the opportunity to skimmed his mouth over his throat as much as he wanted.

"My, my, Mr. Stark, do you have a gun in your pocket? Or are you just really happy to see me… ?" Peter whispered, pressing his lower back against Tony's crotch - the grip on his hips tightened in response.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, moving together, occasionally swinging their weight from one leg to the other in what seemed like a slow, sultry dance. They each savored this unexpected late encounter; the physical presence of the other, happy to be with the person they loved. Peter was the first to extricate himself from the embrace, turning to face the mechanic who already looked more relaxed than when he had entered the apartment.

“How about a warm bath?” Peter offered.

"You're reading my mind."

"I wish."

The smaller of the two stood on tiptoe to give the man a quick kiss, before taking his hand in his and guiding him into the bathroom. Once the plug was in place, the valves were open and the water was set to the ideal temperature , they began to take off their clothes. As the tub was filling up, Peter was squatting down beside it, adding various scent and foaming products in the water while Tony, sat casually on the rim, recounting the events of his day. Nothing that he thought really deserved to be evoked, but that didn't deter his boyfriend from listening to him from start to finish. Sometimes Peter would react, and sometimes he would nod at his words, curious about the whole story as if he hadn't been disturbed late in the night.

“What?” Peter asked, laughing nervously. Tony realized that he probably must have been staring at him for a moment with a deep, tender gaze.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy to be here. With you."

He noticed Peter's cheeks taking darker shade as the kid shifted on the bathroom tiles. "Me too."

The next moment, after another quick kiss, they were both relaxing in the deliciously hot and steaming water. That was all Tony's aching muscles had asked for, he thought as he closed his eyes briefly to fully appreciate the experience. While he had both arms on the edge of the tub and his back resting against one end, inclined to bask in an environment that wanted to be restful, Peter, on the other hand, was rather the type to play with the water and create ripples in his desire to have fun with the foam. To such an extent that Tony suddenly opened his eyes and jerked sideways when water accidentally splashed over his face; he met the sorry and merry gaze of the young avenger, who had what looked like a bubbly beard under his chin.

"Sorry."

“The next step was to drown me?” Tony enquired, raising an eyebrow, though he was suppressing a smile.

“Actually, I would've put a shark fin on your head. Or horns."

“Like… a devil?”

Peter shook his head negatively, his attention wandering over the remaining foam that floated on the surface of the water. “Like a cow. ”

"Ouch. My heart. My poor, old heart." Tony complained, placing both hands over his chest, squirming and wrinkling his facial features as if he was going through a real pain.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Peter chuckled as he leaned closer, ignoring the water that overflowed in the motion and spread to the ground. “You're not that old. And anyway, old age makes you sexy."

The older man then allowed Peter to play with his hair, which showed a few salt and pepper locks. Unsurprisingly, the younger one persisted in trying to manipulate the wet hair into every possible shape imaginable, while Tony resolved to his fate. Then, without really thinking about it, he began to tease Peter himself by modifying the foam beard he had previously made. Peter grabbed his wrists instantly with a scandalized expression.

"What are you doing?! Hands off my masterpiece! I love my Santa Claus beard..."

"Yeah, yeah, it’s old fashioned. Let me do something more appropriate for you, something sexier, more…" he trailed off, continuing to handle the foam around his boyfriend's jaw.

Peter finally narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess. Are you sculpting me a Tony Stark-style beard?"

"Ah! I was looking for a synonym for 'perfect’. Thanks."

"That’s for sure. It definitely won’t show up in the dictionary next to 'modest’…" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

“Nothing, nothing.” Peter smirked angelically, leaning down to lick the man's lips, and Tony took the opportunity to gently grab his hips and make him settle onto his lap.

Brought together that way, they began a ritual consisting of little thievish kisses here and there; light strokes whose goal was to wash them mutually and feel each other; for the simple reason that they could do it and that they wanted to. Tony had no regrets about his decision to head over to Peter's right after work rather than straight home. He found here, with him, everything he needed to feel better - to feel more human.

Feeling the younger's teeth pinch the thin skin of his neck, Tony closed his eyes and let out a contented sigh as sparkles ran through his body. At the same time, he could guess the increase in his body heat just by the sensation of his blood rushing in his veins. Peter was aware of this too, especially as he heard his mentor's heartbeat quicken in chorus with his breath. So he did it over and over again, kissing and licking Tony's neck from shoulder to ear until he felt him trembling beneath him. He was gratified as the engineer's erection collided with his underwater, sending shivers of pleasure through the two avengers body when the contact was repeated as their hips moved by instinct, seeking to make this moment last as long as possible.

"Pete, baby… I need to-"

“Shh… It's okay, Tony. Let me take care of you. I know what you need."

Yes, he did. He knew Tony, and he also knew the signs that told him when the man was upset or demoralized; a tired look, a pasty complexion, more pronounced features, a drawling voice. His Daddy had had a bad day, and Peter was intending to correct it by all means. Tony had never let him down when he had needed him - and Peter was going to do the same.

To emphasize his attentions, Peter threw his hips forward in a powerful thrust, holding back a moan as his full length pressed against Tony's cock, who, unlike Peter, didn't bother to repress a sound of satisfaction.

“Do it again.” The billionaire demanded, digging his fingers deeper into the skin of Peter's hips so that he could cling onto them more fervently.

"How rude. Where are your manners, Mr. Stark?"

“Please!” Tony immediately exclaimed, realizing where Peter wanted to lead him. "Please."

“Hm.” The younger purred in approval, happy to hear the man comply with his requests. It wasn't systematic, but it was good when it happened. Peter loved to take control, sometimes. And Tony enjoyed being able to rely on someone else, not having to decide or think anymore.

Another soft groan echoed in the bathroom as Peter pushed forward again, this time biting his boyfriend under the ear just hard enough to leave the imprint of his white dentition.

“Fuck…!” Tony grunted as his whole body tried to get closer to Peter, desperate for more. But hands on his shoulder gently pushed him away, forcing him to open his eyes again and search his lover's gaze.

“Okay,” Peter gasped softly, a small smile arching the corner of his lips. "Let's go to my bed. We'll be better there."

Yet, they could not bring themselves to initiate the slightest movement for several long minutes; during which they kept making out languidly, eager to respond to this sexual tension that hovered above them in a tantalizing promise.

Once they got into Peter's bedroom, miraculously; considering the number of times they both almost fell on their way from the bathroom into the said room, eyes closed and feet wet, backs hitting the walls and furniture, the younger one shoved Tony onto the mattress and paused for a second to contemplate the view. Tony Stark, naked, stretched out breathless in his bed, his eyes warm with desire, his penis swollen and standing to attention, and his skin damp with bath water and a veil of sweat. It was hot as hell.

Peter stepped closer from the edge of the bed so that he was standing between the mechanic's open knees. He started to masturbate himself slowly, very slowly, while devouring the man beneath him with his eyes; Tony was staring at him with the same appetite. As he stroked his proudly erected shaft, he licked his lips and imagined how much he could do to Tony. He wondered if he should directly fill him up and fuck him here and now until exhaustion; do it hard and fast, make him scream; or if he should take his time, make it gentle and slow, until he drives him crazy. Both options were tempting.

Peter gestured for Tony to come closer, which the man did on command. He sat up at the foot of the bed without breaking eye contact, looking up at the younger and leaned down to chastely kiss the fold of Peter’s groin, enjoying the sensation of his warm skin against his mouth. So he repeated the experience, Peter tensing in anticipation as Tony traced a path of butterfly kisses until he reached the base of Peter's erection, while Peter massaged the sensitive head of his cock.

Then the engineer’s mouth took over. Sucking and licking with experience, bobbing his head in adjustment to Peter's breath to adapt himself with his pleasure. He hummed in satisfaction as he felt Peter's hand creep through his hair; his fingers raking his scalp as his other hand cupped one of his hollow cheeks, silently urging him to take more between his lips.

"Mmh, Tony…"

It was good. It was like Heaven. Peter could have come here and now if he had indulged himself to give in to that attractive mouth, but there was no question of ending the fun just yet. He had far too many plans for Tony to just succumb now to his pleasure. He enjoyed the wonderful sensations for a few more minutes though, before pulling back, taking his boyfriend's chin between his fingers to make him straighten up and watch him.

“I would like to try something.”

“Oh?” Tony narrowed his eyes, suddenly intrigued by the excitement he perceived in Peter's voice.

"But I want you to tell me if you like it or not. At any moment. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, can we-"

"Tony," Peter rebuked, slightly tightening his grip on the man's jaw, just enough to ensure him his full attention - he heard the man swallow, and saw the way his eyes started to glow with interest as a response to his commanding tone. "I'm serious. I want you to have a good time tonight."

He waited for an answer; Tony nodded.

"Good. Get on the bed. I'll be right back."

Peter gently patted the engineer's cheek and then headed for the bathroom, grinning when he felt his partner's fiery stare on his ass as he left the room. What a voyeur.

When he returned to the bedroom with the tie his boyfriend had left on the floor on the tiles, Peter was satisfied to see Tony waiting quietly on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Perfect. He winked at the man and walked to the dresser, this time pulling another tie from one of the drawers - the one that went with the only suit he owned, actually. It looked like it was going to be of great use to him today.

Gladly joining the billionaire on the mattress, Peter held up both hands, each holding a tie, to show Tony what he had on his mind. “I'll tie you up. It's okay?"

Tony squirmed, his tongue darting out swiftly to remedy the dryness of his lips. "Well. I admit it's a surprise. I didn't know you had that sort of kinks, Parker. But I imagine we can give it a try. It's a yes from me."

Peter's eyes lingered on Tony's face, searching for any discomfort or anxiety hints. Although the engineer wasn't the type to lie to please others, Peter preferred not to take any chances. All he cared about was Tony's wellbeing. As he detected nothing but the truth, the younger moved on the mattress with the ties still in his hands and began to tie Tony's wrists to each pole of the bed.

The man watched him silently, both curious and excited to fully immerse in this new game. He instinctively shook his fists every time a knot was made, making sure his blood flow was good. But Peter had visibly already made sure of this himself beforehand - every knot was perfectly measured. Tight enough to prevent him from using his arms in any way, without the fabric squeezing his skin painfully. It won't leave a mark unless Tony pulls on his restraints. Tony, meanwhile, was absently testing the strength of these new bonds when he suddenly became blind.

“Shhh… relax, everything's okay.” Peter reassured him instantly before the mechanic could even realize he had a blindfold around his eyes.

"Hey, hey-... um, okay, I- this is nice."

Peter glanced down at his boyfriend once the blindfold was tied behind his head, worried if he had accidentally crossed a line. The man stirred nervously as Peter slowly took a seat on his lower abdomen, but nothing alarming. He waited a short minute anyway to be sure about the mutual comfort, his hands petting Tony's stomach.

"How do you feel?"

“Tied up.” The older joked, chewing his lip, still familiarizing himself with the new sensations.

“Yeah, I guessed… but in a good way or bad way?"

Tony looked straight ahead, where Peter's voice was coming from, as if he could see him through the blind fabric. He could at least picture him. "If I didn't like it I would have told you, baby. Remember?"

By just listening to the steady beat of his heart, Peter could tell the man was serene with the idea. However, he still felt a weight lift off his shoulders when Tony gave him the green light. That was all he needed to continue this experience with peace of mind.

"God, you’re beautiful…" Peter sighed as he gazed at his helpless boyfriend beneath him, still trapped in a semi-lying position and at the mercy of the younger one.

Tony didn't answer, but Peter caught the sound of his heart skipping a beat. He knew he had his undivided attention.

First inquisitive, Peter attempted a small thrust so that his dick touched Tony's; the two tensed in unison, though more with anticipation and surprise on Tony's side. When the process was repeated, the billionaire was more receptive than the first time to the point of stretching his hips forward in a futile attempt to receive more attention. But Peter denied him that privilege, and backed off a few inches. He noticed Tony's nostrils dilate in frustration. Their cocks were so close. Both pulsating and ardent with need. Tony could feel the heat emanating from Peter's dick right against his own erection, and it was so infuriating. He wanted more.

As if Peter were reading his mind: "You will get what I want to give you. Behave."

Tony froze.

Good.

Peter hesitated again. His mouth wanted to taste the man; the sight was a delight, especially that muscular chest he craved to bite greedily to leave proof of his passage, of his _possession_ \- but a tingling sensation crawled up to his fingers at the prospect of seizing Tony's manhood and stroking it, gripping it forcefully and so gently at the same time, until he could feel his thick veins pulsing with love and exhilaration as his seed trickled between his knuckles.

Wordlessly, he leaned forward, taking great care to avoid his lover's hardness, and when his face was close enough to Tony's chest, he stuck out his tongue and pressed it flat against his sternum, just where the vast scar of Iron Man's characteristic Arc Reactor dwelled.

“F-Fuck!” Tony stammered whilst taking a deep, shaky breath, his wrists tugging on the ties.

By the time Tony was able to come to his senses, the tip of Peter's tongue was already having fun roaming the entire surface of the scar tissue, deliberately lingering in the center, where he cheerfully sucked the skin until it left a hickey. Tony could only gasp with pleasure, overwhelmed by sparks tingling his skin from head to toe. "Pete, fuck... keep going, keep going, keep going..." And Peter did eagerly, lapping again and again, savoring the sounds that left Tony's mouth - it was like music to his ears; a track he couldn't get enough of.

His lips continued to tour the engineer's torso, attentive to the slightest sigh that might guide him on his journey in search of ecstasy. Peter smirked when a yelping sounded abruptly in the bedroom as his teeth, without warning, pinched Tony's left nipple; playfully, pulling it and rolling it with his tongue. Tony's breath was getting more and more desperate depending on how cruel Peter mistreated his dark teat, and also betrayed his blissful well-being. The pleasure was stifling.

"Baby, Pete, please… I need more…"

Nothing changed at his request. Peter continued to quietly suck on his nipple, scraping it with his teeth to coax it hard and riddled with furtive bruises, not caring about the saliva dripping from the man's pecs to his ribs. Tony seemed to shake even more, growing impatient.

"That’s so good, but I need mo-"

"No."

"But-"

"No," Peter's voice snapped severely. "You don’t get to choose. You don’t get to beg - not yet. For now, I only want you to be thankful for what I may give you. That’s it. You don’t ask. You thank me."

Tony huffed, torn between frustration and satisfaction. In the end, he nodded positively, giving Peter the signal to return to what he had started so well. But rather than continue the torture on the mechanic's nipples, Peter attacked his neck. Tony was secretly grateful for this sudden closeness to Peter. He appreciated it in moments as intimate as this one. Peter's hot, humid breath on his throat caused a surge of shivers in him that he couldn't suppress. The younger was aware of it, however he didn't pause to give Tony a chance to get over it. As with his chest, he immediately used his lips, teeth, and tongue. There wasn't an inch on the man's neck that didn't end up covered in saliva or, at least, kisses. And, eventually, their hips connected in a sudden encounter that pressed their dicks between their abdomens.

"Again, baby I-" Tony started out of breath, thirsty for his boyfriend.

Peter moved back.

“No!” The man panicked at the loss of heat. He felt… naked. Alone. He hated it. "O-okay, let me try again, mh? I... Thank you, Peter, thank you."

He could almost hear Peter smile.

Fingers wrapped around his throbbing length.

"Oh god! Thank you! Thanks, fuck..."

Tony could have cried just by the feel of Peter's soft hand around him. He needed it so badly. Asking - begging - wouldn't get him anything, yet that was the only thing his pleasure-hungry mind was driving him to do. But he didn't. It was not a matter of pride. Tony hoped to please his Peter, be obedient to him and deserve his attention. He aspired to show him how much he could submit to his desires. The reward was thus more intense, more glorious.

As Peter's hand began to work, Tony felt his muscles contract and unflex. It was awfully slow. Painful, almost. He heard himself whine in discontentment, his hips waving in a silent request to which Peter did not respond. The pace remained sluggish, as Peter was mesmerized by the spectacle of the avengers penis’s thin skin sliding and accompanying his movements along Tony's shaft until it covered the tip when his hand reached the dark pink head, from which precum leaked discreetly. Peter was wishing he could lick that pearly drop away. Licking it lovingly, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue just to taste Tony and see him squirm in helplessness and delight. He swallowed at the thrilling thought, giving himself a few strokes to satisfy his sexual appetite at least for a while before grabbing the engineer's balls with his left hand. Tony gasped, tugging harder on his bonds.

"Damn, you are vicious..."

“You love it.” Peter stated monotonously, focused on his task.

And love it the man did. No torture could be more divine and torrid than this.

Peter tightened his hold, and slowed down. His hand had almost halted. But the worst part was that it was still moving, millimeter by millimeter, as his fingers massaged his balls torn by the need to empty themselves. Tony let out an audible moan, throwing his head back which banged against the wall. He looked like a wounded animal.

“Hold on, honey.” Peter whispered gently.

Then his thumb pressed down on the tip to spread the viscous liquid all over the head, gliding easily over the clammy skin thanks to the addition of this natural lubricant. Tony was now only tremors. His body twitched, tensed, and convulsed with what Peter was willing to give him, as Peter momentarily let go of his boyfriend's erection to bring his soiled thumb to Tony's lips. The man instinctively opened his mouth to the sensation of the wet finger, sticking half of his tongue out to offer it to the student who did not hesitate to wipe his thumb on it.

"Good."

The corners of Tony's lips curved upward with this compliment.

“So good for me.” Peter cooed with contentment, feeling his own heart racing up in his chest at the sight of his Daddy happy, and smiling, and compliant… “Open wide.”

Although he missed Peter's hands on his private parts, Tony did so without flinching. As soon as his mouth was opened, a foreign tongue burst inside. He sighed at the intrusion. He wanted nothing more than to participate in the kiss, to move his lips in symbiosis with Peter's, to let his own tongue be a part in this passionate dance, but instead he stayed obediently still, clenching his fists tightly so as not to act against his boyfriend's wishes. Meanwhile, Peter was only taking; taking what he wanted. He could taste Tony's precum on his tongue, so he caught the muscle between his teeth to suck it greedily, proud when he heard the moans rumbling in the man's throat. He sucked harder, not minding the obscene sounds it made. All that mattered was how good they felt.

The kiss was dirty. Toothy. Peter didn't give Tony a chance to participate from start to the end. However, he made sure to make the most of it by stealing every last bit of the billionaire's patience - Peter knew the man had reached his limits when their erections brushed in a strictly aerial and horribly insufficient caress, and a single tear crossed the blindfold. It was time to get down to business.

Breaking the contact between their mouths, Peter selfishly took a second to admire how beautiful his Tony was like this. He tenderly stroked his cheek, flushed with desire, with the backs of his knuckles before grabbing the blindfold at the back of the skull and carefully undoing it, mindful of the strands trapped near the knot. As he took it off, Tony blinked slowly to adjust to the luminosity - which was quick considering the dim ambiance in the room. And the first thing he looked for was the younger man's gaze. Just to know if everything was okay, that he had been good enough. All he saw in Peter's chocolate eyes was love.

"Hi there…" Peter kissed the curve of his end nose.

"Hi. Hi..."

"Everything’s okay?"

"Yep. Affirmative."

Peter laughed softly through his nostrils, reassured that he hadn't hurt Tony. He stole a chaste kiss from him. "How do you want it? Slow, or hard?"

"Hard. Fast." Tony chose on the spot. "No more niceties for tonight. Enough small talk."

"Sounds good. But… you're not gonna scream." Peter warned, though that sounded more like a promise as he massaged his own towering cock in an obvious way, which made Tony peep down with a dark look. "As it happens that I have neighbors."

“I want to scream.” The engineer looked almost panicked at the thought of not being able to properly exteriorize all of this stress that was gnawing at his body.

"Well, I don’t want Mr. Nelson to come bang on my door in the middle of the night because I’m making my boyfriend scream."

"I scream pretty."

"I'm _pretty_ sure this argument won’t work with Mr. Nelson..."

"Can we stop talking about Mr. Fatty Nelson? We’ll do it doggystyle so I can use a pillow as a muffler." Tony grunted casually.

"As long as you do not drool on _my_ pillows." Peter instructed as he gently released his lover's wrists, massaging each of them after each untied knot to check if there was any problem with blood circulation.

A routine ensued in which they shared kisses and foolish laughter as they shifted positions - Tony lying on his stomach, thighs spread, and Peter kneeled between his open legs. A pillow was already firmly clutched between the engineer's folded arms as the younger man was preparing him with his experienced fingers. Soon, the giggles were replaced by new moans that rose through the room, mingled with the repeated, frantic slams of Peter's knuckles that bumped against his partner's plump, curvy butt every time his fingers slammed back into his tight warmness.

“Mmh, oh fuck, fuck, fuck…” Tony wailed beautifully, unconsciously lifting his bottom up for more.

"Hush..."

His fingers hit the sensitive area.

" _FUCK!_ "

Damn… Peter himself couldn't resist the urge to assail that little ball of nerve. His fingers bent to the perfect angle, and raked it again, then pushed against it once, twice, three times, holding Tony's hips with his free hand to keep him from pulling away - he was wriggling like crazy due to blinding pleasure.

The complaints grew desperate, so rather than inserting a fourth finger Peter pulled them out, ignoring his lover's disappointed huff.

“Bite the pillow if you can't stay silent.” Peter scolded.

"Quoth the one who bawls every time when you are the one who takes my- humpf...!"

Tony turned quiet, closing his eyes to swallow the pain as his right ass cheek burned from the powerful slap that had ruthlessly landed on it. It was as delicious as it was painful. Peter fondled the bright red imprint of his hand, mentally engraving this wonderful image in his head. He loved to mark the man, in any way possible.

“I'm going to fuck you silly . Try not to be too loud."

"I do not guarantee anything..."

As Peter tore off the condom wrapper with a bite, Tony squirmed on the mattress; the wait was unbearable. He was also trying to create some friction between his neglected erection and the sheets, but unfortunately he didn't get much as Peter was still gripping his hips tightly to keep them arched upward. It was frustrating beyond imagining, Tony mused as he closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the pillow deeply. He was bathing in Peter's perfume - the blanket, the sheets, the pillows, his bedroom, his strong hands which were manipulating him expertly. Still, he didn't feel like he had enough.

Tony focused on his breathing and heartbeat, trying not to anticipate too much of the impending ecstasy. Absently, he recognized the sound of the lube tube lid being opened, inevitably followed by the wet sounds as Peter smeared his massive member with the cold lubricant.

The engineer's arms embraced the pillow harder as he buried his face against the fabric. It was going to happen. He couldn't wait any longer.

Wet fingers lingered over his hole. Tony bit the pillow.

“Ready, amore mio?” Peter asked, nestling himself cozily between his boyfriend's thighs, the tip of his cock circling around the rim.

“Yes.” That was the only response he managed to breath out.

A white pleasure blinded the mechanic as Peter's dick sank into his flesh. He finally felt complete, united this way with the student. His face contorted in an expression of intense glee, lips parted, eyes closed and eyebrows raised, while the shaft of the younger bottomed out so deep inside of him. He felt the scratch of pubic hair on his skin as Peter grinded and rocked his hips against him, pressing purposely whilst using a tiny bit of his Spider-Man strength - enough to pull a mewl of delight from the man who threw his head back.

"More! Please!"

eter spanked his asscheek once, making him yelp under the heat and tingling sensation that electrified his bottom.

"You don’t ask. You thank me."

"Fuck, you evil brat..."

Tony's face was drained of any color as the younger one pulled out its full length, leaving only the tip to keep him open. The emptiness made his head spin, so much so that the billionaire looked over his shoulder with a forlorn look. "O-Okay, sorry. Thank you."

The smile he saw on Peter's face sent a shiver through his whole body. The next moment, Peter granted him a few inches of his dick.

"Thank you, thank you..."

Peter thrusted hard into him, hitting right in his prostate.

" _Oh…_ "

Yeah, oh.

It was almost this word exclusively that came out of his mouth for the next half hour, with the occasional ‘thank you’. Then they got to a point where Tony just couldn't hold back his screams anymore. It was becoming impossible to ignore the pleasure that overwhelmed him, the exquisite burning between his buttocks, and the dry, brutal slamming of his lover's thrusts. It was too good. Beads of sweat dripped down his face - he could tell Peter was the same, as he felt drops dribbling onto his back. Everything that had bothered him earlier in the day didn't matter at all now. Everything was forgotten.

“Tony, honey, you're getting loud…” Peter panted between two violent pushes.

"Ah…! D-Don’t care… I don’t fucking care… mmh…!"

As fierce waves of frenzy warmed his body and the back-and-forth rhythm became faster and faster, the shouts were ripped out from Tony's throat. Loud, desperate cries, more intense by the minute. His hands squeezed the sheets and his knuckles became pale as Peter rubbed the skin of the man's hips with his thumbs in an attempt to soothe him.

"Shhh, be quiet Tones..."

“Fuck the neighborhood!” Tony spat huskily, drunk with the loud percussions that echoed every time Peter sank back into his guts.

“Next-ha… next time, I'm gagging you.”

"What a lovely idea. Write it down somewhere, I'm sure it will be useful. And-… Oh! Okay, I- fuck! I’m gonna come! Harder!"

Peter slowed down, firming up his grip on his boyfriend's haunches. The message was clear. Tony understood it instantly as he whined in agony.

"T-thank you, baby! You give me what you want, and I’m so fucking thankfull for this, a-ah…! Thank you for your cock, baby, thank you for- Oh, god!"

This time Tony didn't even try to muffle his cries as a breathtaking orgasm hit him full force while Peter re-engaged at a mind-boggling pace. His mouth gaping, cheeks burning with pleasure, hair soaked in wetness, Tony howled through his release, spurting his seed on the sheets, and Peter cursed between his teeth as he felt Tony's inside squeeze his dick almost painfully. In turn, he couldn't hold back any longer. With a final push, making sure he was as deep as possible, he let out a low growl and poured his semen into the condom, wishing he could fill Tony to the brim with his cum to claim him properly. This obscene thought milked a last hot rope of sperm out of his pulsing cock, as Peter collapsed forward, barely restraining his weight in time with one arm on either side of his lover's feverish body in order to not to crush him.

It took them a long minute to come to their senses.

Tony had a sore throat from yelling too much. Peter, meanwhile, was shaking almost uncontrollably as after every orgasm, overstimulated by that familiar avalanche of sensations that made him see white and black dots in his vision. Yet, Peter was careful to gently pull himself out from the man, at least to unroll the soiled condom from his half-soft member and tie a knot - he tossed it carelessly in the small trash can next to his bed before shifting back to Tony's sides and nudge against him to steal his corporal heat. Their tired eyes met.

"Hi."

“Hi yourself.” Peter smiled, running a hand - still shaking - down the engineer's sweaty back.

"That was..."

"Yeah."

Silence fell for a few moments. They were both tired, yet neither wanted to sleep. They wanted to savor each other's presence. So they kissed, cuddled together, rubbed their bodies against each other teasingly, until they were breathless, and laughed like two idiots for no reason. Being together was enough for them. Finally they opted for a Netflix night; Tony got to choose the movie, while Peter made a tray full of sweet and salty snacks - which they both absolutely needed. But, mostly, they snuggled together for hours, just happy.

In the morning, Peter was the first up.

He took the rare opportunity to watch his Tony sleep, brushing a strand away from his relaxed, serene face, before setting up another lunch tray. Healthy, this time. Much to the dismay of the billionaire when he woke up, who was the type to take only coffee. Unfortunately for him, Peter was uncompromising when it came to his diet and any attempt at negotiation was ridiculous. Peter knew how self-neglectful the man could be.

Paradoxically, unlike the apartment which was overall shabby, the fridge was of the newest technology and always stocked with an impressive set of various foods by Tony himself, who paid particular attention to the well-being of his boyfriend's enhanced organism. It turned out that both of them had the habit to take more care of their partner than of themselves. It was a point in common that made them complementary.

Tony emitted a sound of disgust when he discovered the breakfast. “Are those-is there fruits inside?” He probed into his bowl with a fork, rummaging through the food as if discovering a new ecosystem.

"Yes, Tony. There are fruits inside. Eat." Peter confirmed, taking a bite of the vanilla yogurt.

“There is… what it is?” He sniffed inquiringly at a suspicious piece of food. "Pickle?"

The younger turned his head to hide his smile.

“It's a piece of kiwi.”

And the man winced like a child at his medicine. He glanced around discreetly to see if there wasn't a plant plot to throw the contents of his bowl into, and straightened up when Peter glanced up at him suspiciously. He knew Tony all too well. When he opened his mouth to scold his boyfriend in advance, three firm knocks sounded on the main door.

Peter swallowed, glad he had bothered to put on a t-shirt and a boxer before getting out of bed unlike Tony who currently looked oddly relieved by the unforeseen event as he smirked mischievously down at his breakfast.

“Stay put.” Peter warned with an assertive look before heading for the door.

And, well...

"Mr. Nelson.” He greeted with a tight smile.

His neighbor narrowed his eyes, visibly peeved.

“You must be a hell of a good guy, Parker.”

The concerned shifted his weight from foot to foot, nervously licking his lips. The man had a knack for making him uncomfortable. "Mmh… I guess? Why-why are you saying that?"

An evil, bitter smile stretched Mr. Nelson's lips as he crossed his arms over his fat chest. “I have never heard someone so grateful this night.”

At that moment, Peter swore he felt a fire burst from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

"Oh!"

"Yeah. I also heard that. I've actually heard a lot of things, and, I swear! Next time, I won't hesitate to call the police, you damn brat-"

“Heeeeey.”

The door, held only slightly ajar by Peter to hide as much of the view as possible in his apartment, was opened wide when Tony decided to make a worthy entrance.

Tony.

Who was... stark naked.

Who, contrary to Peter, hadn't bothered to put on even a sock.

Tony grinned happily at the man. "Hi there. Mr. Nelson, right? Well, I am Iron Man, and if the police come next time, they'll ask me for an autograph and leave apologetically. Anything else?"

No sound came from Mr. Nelson's mouth who looked flabbergasted - even dead. His eyes darted down, then up. And he stepped back without adding anything to get back home, muttering something about the lack of sleep.

Witnessing it, Peter was unsure whether to be proud, angry, amused, or annoyed by the childish behavior of his boyfriend who smiled lovingly at him. Or innocently. Tony earned himself a small punch to the chest anyway, as they went back inside as well. And since Tony looked too innocent, and content, Peter knew he had done something. It wasn't long before he put his finger on it.

“Tony, did you throw your breakfast in my cactus pot?!”

.


End file.
